Rinko Yamato
Rinko Yamato (大和 凛子, Yamato Rinko) is a girl whom Takeo saved her from a molester on a train. She attends Koizumi Girls' Academy and she's very skilled in making sweets. She has a crush on Takeo Gouda who, on the other hand, thinks that she likes Makoto Sunakawa. However, once they cleared up the misunderstanding thanks to Sunakawa, they began to go out. Appearance Yamato is a beautiful, petite and charming young girl with long fluffy strawberry blond hair and big brown eyes. She's usually seen in her uniform, which it's a long sleeved white sweater with a blue collar, a short purple plaid skirt, brown shoes and blue socks that reach to her knees. She wears long dresses and makeup when she's going out with someone. Yamato seemed somewhat short for her age, as evidenced by the fact that her sleeves reach to her fingertips. Personality Yamato is a kind & sweet girl, who seems to have strange taste in men, as she immediately fell in love with Takeo Gouda (both his personality and his appearance). She's kind and she doesn't feel right if someone does something for her, but she isn't allowed to return the favor. Despite that, she's shown to be clever, as she purposefully left her phone in Takeo's room when she went to visit him so she would have a chance to see him again. She's a Deredere type which means she has a lovey-dovey personality.https://www.gojinshi.com/popular-dere-types-in-anime-and-manga/ She always has her heart beating fast when she's around Takeo, and she wants him to feel the same way, but her plans don't always work out. This made her feel like she isn't as innocent as Takeo thinks she is, but she admired his muscles and she wants to hold hands, hug, and do other stuff with him. She's also patient and understanding, as she understands Takeo's relationship with Makoto Sunakawa was important to him and she even invites him to some of their dates and group dates so he doesn't feel left out. She even offered to match him up with one of her friends. When Sunakawa's father's surgery was on the same day as her birthday with Takeo, she told him to go to with Sunakawa, because he was more important and he even went to the hospital and made cranes for him (paper cranes are a part of Japanese tradition where if 1000 are made, the person they are made for will get better). Like Takeo, she's energetic, kind, and still somewhat innocent (though not nearly to the extent that Takeo is). She can be very emotional and despite being shy, can be very bold with her attempts at getting closer to Takeo. She suffers from a severe lack of self-confidence as she tried to wear a revealing bikini because she believed she had an unattractive childish figure, and she was sad when she thought he didn't like her swimsuit. She also gets jealous when pretty girls try to show interest in Takeo as shown when she was scared of the competition for Takeo from Mariya Saijou and Satou. However, her jealousy doesn't extend to hatred as she merely becomes shy and depressed, but she never wants or does anything bad to the other girls, even worrying for them and befriending them. She's also friendly, as she has numerous friends that support her relationship with Takeo. She's extremely skilled at baking but she has been shown to be skilled in cooking regular food as well. Relationships Takeo Gouda Takeo's Yamato's boyfriend. In the first episode, when she was heading back home from school, Takeo rescued Yamato from being groped by a pervert. then he was instantly drawn to her and he thought that she's very cute. Then Yamato was very grateful for his help, and she accompanied them to the police station to turn the pervert in (where he punches him harshly, in front of the officers). Later on, Yamato appeared at Takeo's doorstep, with a sweet she baked at home. When he asked her how she found out where he lived, she confessed by saying that she followed him. After they ate her sweets, she deliberately left her phone at his place so she would be able to meet him again. Then she brought sweets every time they meet up, and Sunakawa was always with them. Then Takeo began to believe that Yamato had developed feelings for Sunakawa, due to him always getting the girls Takeo likes. However, the situation was soon shut out, when she told him that she wanted to be with only Takeo, and without Sunakawa. Takeo also believes that Yamato's very pure and then he told her that he won't touch her until she's more mature. Then she began to feel self-conscious, and then she felt very impure for wanting to hold Takeo's hand, and then she hugged him. Then they had a tight bond and then they confessed their love to each other when they took a vacation to the beach. Makoto Sunakawa Suna's a good friend of Rinko's due to their close relationships to Takeo. He also was very supportive of their relationship and it was the reason as to how they started dating by forcing Takeo to hide under his bed as Rinko cries out that she likes him. Then he made Takeo come from under the bed, where they confessed to each other, and then they began to date. She feels very grateful and even invites her friend's, Takeo, Suna, and a group of Takeo's friends to a gathering. However, Suna refused to get a girlfriend and prefers to stay single and read a manga. They don't really talk to each other much, but they do have a close friendship. Yukika Amami Before the two spoke face-to-face, Yukiko knew of Rinko from following Suna. This form of familiarity may have allowed Yukiko to be comfortable enough to share her feelings for Suna, and to Rinko. Like Takeo, Rinko supported Yukika's feelings for Suna. Rinko's able to relate to Yukika's shyness toward Suna. Like Yukiko, Rinko was very shy when she pursued Takeo. Understanding that feeling, Rinko (and Takeo) tried to brainstorm ways for Yukiko to confess to Suna. Rinko also went shopping with Yukiko and helped her pick an outfit for their double date. Through Rinko's assistance, the two became friends quickly. Yukiko's honest with Rinko through the text messages they exchanged. Yukiko's grateful toward Rinko for not only her assistance but also for encouraging her to speak with Suna, and the memories they made together. Kouki Ichinose Initially, Rinko and Kouki had a formal relationship between co-workers. Later on, Rinko and Kouki had an amiable relationship. Even Kouki calls Rinko by her first name, while he continued to address him by his surname with an honorific (-san). After Rinko expressed her liking for Kouki's cakes, he gained the confidence to sell his creations. After meeting Rinko, Kouki gained an inspiration to create new cakes and has been friendlier with his co-workers and customers. Due to his change, Kouki saw Rinko as his muse and he convinced her to assist him for his competition. But Kouki mistakenly took Rinko's assistance and liking for his cakes as romantic feelings for him. Initially antisocial, meeting Rinko encouraged Kouki to express his confidence, such as when he confessed his feelings to her. Even though Rinko rejected Kouki, he viewed her fondly, which it's heavily implied when he named one of his new cakes after her. Thus, their relationship is significantly one-sided as Kouki experienced tremendous change, while Rinko simply loved to watch him bake cakes and supported him. Trivia *The name Rinko 'means "dignified, severe, cold" (凛) ('rin) and "child" (子) (ko). *Rinko's surname Yamato 'means "great" (大) ('yama) and "harmony" (和) (to). *Yamato revealed that Takeo Gouda is her first love and her first boyfriend. *If anyone were to fall in love with Takeo (and possibly pursue him), Yamato is determined to fight for him. *Yamato and Takeo started dating April 13th. *Yamato wants to attend Murasaki Fuji University in the future. However, after Takeo says he wants to go to the same university as her, she aims to go to Hakutou University with Takeo. *Yamato is sensitive about her childish figure. *Yamato likes to use lots of emoticons in her texts. *In Episode 2 and Episode 10, Yamato claims to be stronger than she looks. *Yamato is very bad with athletics and she is not a particularly good runner. She has little stamina and when she tried to show Takeo how she runs he thought to himself that she wasn't moving anywhere. *Yamato does not like spicy food, as shown in volume 5 and episode 17. *Yamato has stated she was born prematurely and had poor health. She weighed only 2000 grams when she was born which is about 4 pounds and 6.5 ounces which is bad since the normal weight of a newborn is 5.5 to 10 pounds. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters